Passenger seats are usually installed fixedly on tracks inside the aircraft fuselage. Due to reasons associated with assembly, maintenance, and handling, the seat tracks are typically divided into segments which are installed adjacently in the same alignment, but usually without a break/division on the interface among them. There is typically therefore a break/division area between these adjacently aligned track segments. However, there is also typically no structural continuity between these adjacently aligned track segments which would otherwise provide for proper and sufficient resistance characteristics as well as proper load distribution for installation of seats on such seat track break/division areas.
When arranging aircraft interiors, the passenger seats are positioned in such a manner that the fixation point of the seat to the seat track structure does not coincide with any track division/break areas that exist in the passenger compartment inside the aircraft fuselage. This limitation on the location of the passenger seats when installed therefore does not allow for many optimal or ideal interior arrangements. As such, the limitation on the passenger seat location does not fully fulfill the needs of the aircraft operators.
Other fixation devices for aircraft passenger seats are already known, especially those proposed in the following US patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,357, U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,599, U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,837, U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,726 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,888. However, such known devices are not destined for installation in the aircraft seat track break/division areas thus impeding installation and/or positioning of passenger seats at that location.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,357 presents a device for fixation of a galley wall or bulkhead to the aircraft that substantially differs from the mechanical fixation device for seats of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,357 shows an attachment plate which has attachment feet/anchor fastened through screws, wherein an attachment box is attached to the attachment plate. However, as the screws are the elements fastening the attachment feet/anchor, they are susceptible to vibration of the aircraft in flight which can cause them to become loose thereby not offering sufficient safety during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,837 presents a support comprising a metal body having a wall which projects from a flat base, with tabs for fixation to the track, yet comprising a leg holding section and a yoke mounting section, both for fixation of the seat leg. Therefore, the disclosed support constitutes a complex piece composed by several parts integrated into the metal body which does not allow for the installation/adaptation of several different types of seat legs, thus lacking versatility in use.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,083,726 and 4,509,888, like U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,837, also have its supports in single piece, having a body integrated to a fixation section of the seat leg and to tabs for fixation to the track. The above comments are also valid with respect to such supports, with U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,726 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,888 lacking use versatility, and impeding the installation/adaptation of several types of seat to the supports.
None of the devices known from the above cited patents therefore allow its supports to be installed on the seat track division/break areas.